Terriermon and Lopmon's random adventures
by Rainbow35
Summary: Story about the adventures of Lopmon and Terriermon. Pairings:TerrierLop, and slight HenRika. Yay, it's finished!
1. Lopmon's diary

Hi, this is my first fanfic so I'm kinda scared. I think that there are nowere near enough Lopmon centered stories on here. So I'm doing this. By the way, Lopmon is a girl in this story, and I think they might be a little out of character.(Is that what OOC stands for?)

Disclaimer:Well, I'm just doing a disclaimer because everyone does one. Anyways, I don't own digimon or anything really.(I don't even own this computer, I'm just using it)

Lopmon's diary by Rainbow35! In Lopmon's POV. (Point of view, right?)

Dear diary, hi, I'm Lopmon. I'm writing this because, well... It all started yesterday, me and Terriermon were playing video games, he was winning, as usual. Then he wins and starts dancing and gloating about it, so I tell him he's a sore winner. Then he said no, _I'm _a sore _loser._

Which I'm not. I wouldn't mind him winning if he didn't go on about it for hours afterwards. But anyway, then I sort of lost my temper and yelled: "Oh yeah?! You take your game and kill youself wth it!!" And then I bashed his head with the controller... He gave me a look that said "How could you?" In a hurt sort of way. Then he started crying. I said sorry so many times, he said he fogave me, but I think it was forced and he didn't mean it. He has a bump on his head now, where I hit him. The poor thing.

Anyway, me and him sort of avoided each other until, Henry tied some low-flying misteltoe to the celing. Just our height, a line of it. Me and Terriermon somehow ended up standing under it together, so he kissed me on the cheek and blushed like mad. Henry laughed and said we were so cute. Jaarin (That's Henry's older sister) told her friends about it. Henry said it was part of his plan to make me and Terriermon be friends again. So, earlier today, me and Terriermon were arguing again, then he grabbed me, pulled me under the misteltoe, and started french kissing me! I don't know why I went along... But then, he _bit down._ Hard. He looked so happy afterwards. So, he had cut my tongue so now I can't talk... And that's why I'm writing this. The moral of that story is, don't hit people over the head with video game controllers, you'll regret it. Iknow I do.

THE END (or is it?)

Now please please please review, oh, and take a look at my profile and tell me if it's even remotely worth looking at... But you don't _have_ to do that. You do have to review, though.


	2. Terriermon finds it

Hmm... Lopmon's diary was originally a one-shot, but I guess its a two-shot, now! By the way, thanks tons to everyone who reviewed! Especially Sugarspiral, you're nice!

Disclaimer: You know, I own nothing! YAY NOTHING!!

Terriermon finds it by Rainbow35 Part Terriermon's POV, part 3rd person (I think)

Terriermon's POV, writing in/reading diary

Dear diary? Man, Lopmon is so cliché... And it was so her fault for being such a sore loser. I wonder if it's bad for me to be reading this... Nah, of course not! Now, what should I write? "Hello, I'm Lopmon, and I'm a big, fat, sore loser, and liar!" Perfect, except that me and her have different writing... Oh, well!

3rd person

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Lopmon's screaming could be heard all over the house. It had been over a week since that incident involving her and Terriermon. "Terriermon, come here right NOW!!" yelled Lopmon. "Hey, don't scream so loud, Loppy. And besides, moumantai." Said Terriermon. "So, what'd I do?" " This seem familiar?" Lopmon asked, showing him what he had written. "Hey, calm down, Lop, I was just randomly stating the obvious." "Obvious?" asked Lopmon. "You think that insulting me is stating the obvious?" "Well, yeah..." he was starting to realise that he was doing something wrong. Lopmon looked like she was about to cry. Amazingly enough, she did. At first she was just sobbing quietly, but she soon started crying so loudly that she was almost screaming at the top of her voice. Terriermon then felt really bad. "Lopmon... come on, please don't cry, I'm really sorry, you know I didn't mean it, right? Come on, I was only kidding..." Lopmon continued to cry, but a bit more quietly now. He gave her a hug. "Sshh, Lopmon, come on, please don't cry..." "Okay, sob I forgive you, just don't sob do it again... Oh, and you can stop hugging me now." "Uhh... right, um, sorry..." Terriermon said, blushing lightly. "Haha, it's okay!" However, Henry had heard Lopmon screaming and crying. (Okay, everyone heard, but Henry was the only one who decided to investigate) "Alright, I heard screaming, what's going on up here?" he asked them. "Nothing!" Terriermon and Lopmon chorused together. "Yeah, right, why would nothing make you scream?" he asked. "Uh, because of it's nothingness, of course!" replied Terriermon. "Um, yeah..." Lopmon didn't quite think that would work, but she agreed nonetheless. "Sigh... I'm not gonna get it out of you am I?" "Nope!" replied Terriermon. "Okay, I'll leave you to yourselves, then." Having given up, Henry went back downstairs.

Later, when they were having dinner, "Lopmon you haven't even touched your food..." Said Mayumi, Henry and Suzie's mother. "I'll eat it!" exclaimed Terriermon. "I'm not hungry." Said 

Lopmon. "Aw, poor Lopmon, maybe you'd like some yummy baby food?" offered Suzie. Lopmon flinched at the thought. "Um, no thank you Suzie..."she said. After dinner, Terriermon approached her. "Lopmon, you sure look hungry, and yet you keep insisting you're not. What's up?" "Oh, nothing." She replied, sadly. "Well, you sure sound sad. Go on, you can tell me. I won't laugh, or tell, or anything. You can count on me." "Well, okay." She said. "You see, when you wrote that I was a big, _fat_ sore loser, it really got to me. You don't think I'm fat, do you?" "What?! Lopmon, of course not! Didn't I say I didn't mean it? Besides, even if I did mean it, I wouldn't have meant it like that..." he said. "Thank you Terriermon..." Then, she blushed lightly and kissed him on the lips. Which caused Terriermon to blush so hard, he couldn't think clearly. "W-what w-was th-that f-for?"he stammered. "I dunno..." said Lopmon, who was blushing almost as much as he was.

They though they were alone when that happened, but it turned out, a certain four year old, dressed in pink, was watching them. "Wow, Lopmon loves Terriermon? Ai and Mako _have _to hear about this..." And with that, she ran up to her room giggling, and dialled their number...

Well, that's the end of this chapter, I have to do more of course. So come on, review, you know you want to...


	3. The supposed date

Okay, here is the kinda-long-awaited 3RD CHAPTER!! Alright, I have a mission for you this time. Please tell me what XD means! I have no idea! Anyways, you all know what the disclaimer goes like, don't you? Of course you do! If you don't, read the start of the previous 2 chapters. Oh, and if there's anything you would like to happen in future chapters, don't hesitate to tell me, 'kay?

The supposed "date" (Its the best title I could come up with)

It was the next day, and Terriermon and Lopmon were out in the park. Henry and Suzie had came with them, but Suzie spotted a potential friend, ran to introduce herself, and Henry went to go chase her.

"Seriously! It was an accident! I didn't mean it! Really!" Lopmon protested to Terriermon, but to no avail. "Yeah, right! You meant it and you know it! Why else would we be on this_ date_?" was the response she got.

"Terriermon!! We are _not_ on a _date_! ...and that kiss was accidental!"

"Yuh-huh, you just keep on believing that. I mean, what else could have happened? I suppose you could have drank lots and lots of wine and been drunk, you'd never do that, would you?" Terriermon asked. "I guess you've kind of got me there..." Lopmon admitted.

"Yeah, exactly, so admit it, _**WE ARE ON A DATE!!**_"he yelled.

A number of people stopped and stared at them. Some were laughing, some mumbling something along the lines of; "Aww... look at them." "Sigh... those were the days..." or "Young love; how cute!"

Lopmon blushed. She was mad before, but she was _furious_ now.

"_**TERRIERMON!!**_** EVERYONE IS **_**LOOKING**_** AT US!!** sob I HATE YOU! sob How could you do this to me...? sob How could you... its not fair... I hate you...sob... and we're _not_ on a date and _I_ would never date _**you**_ anyway... and no one else ever will!" Then she ran away crying.

The bystanders played innocent and walked away, though you could hear the one of them saying: "Aw, the poor thing..." Of course, whether they meant Terriermon or Lopmon, we shall never know. Anyway, after Lopmon's outburst left Terriermon gaping after her, wondering what he did wrong, luck chose that moment for Henry to arrive back, after having finally caught Suzie.

"Terriermon... 1, What happened? 2,Where's Lopmon?"asked Henry. "Uh..."

"Yes, very helpful." Suzie was still waving bye-bye to the little girl that she didn't quite get to meet, and wouldn't have gotten along with anyway. "Bye-bye, little girl! Bye-bye, little girl's Mommy!"

"So, Terriermon, answer me!" demanded Henry. "Look, Lopmon kinda... well... OK, shestartedcryingandranaway." Said Terriermon as quickly as he could.

"She started crying and ran away? Well, why was she crying? Did you do something to her?" he asked Terriermon. "Well... okay, I guess there's no point stalling, I kind of screamed at the top of my voice that we were on a date, even though Lopmon kept saying we weren't." Terriermon replied guiltily. "But, in my defense, Lopmon's been acting kinda weird lately, hasn't she?"

"And," Suzie interrupted, "in Lopmon's defense, I'm real pretty!"

"Okay... hey Suzie look, isn't that Ai and Mako?" Henry was right, and Suzie ran off to play with her friends.

"Now, Terriermon, I've noticed Lopmon acting slightly different, too. Howver, unlike you, I know why. So instead of using it as an excuse to be mean to her, be extra, extra nice to her, okay? And we're going to have a _talk_ about this later. Now go find Lopmon and say sorry."

Terriermon was heartbroken at that. His _own tamer_ putting_ Lopmon_ over _him_! He had to try really _really_ hard not to cry.

"Okay." He said, his voice cracking slightly. "I'll go apoligize."

So, off he went to find Lopmon. We will have a short ad break now. (I'm gonna try and figure out how the scene change line thing works.)

Alright, we are continuing...

Terriermon walked through that weird bit of the park that's like a forest. (Lets call it the foresty bit.) He passed a_ lot_ of weird things. 1, He saw Rika crying. (Think about that, it's weird!) When he asked her what was wrong, she said: "Nothing!! Now go _**AWAY!!**_"

"Uh... okay!" And he ran for it. But not for long before Impmon stopped him.

"Hey helicopter head, where do ya think you're goin'? And where's your little girlfriend, Lopmon?"

"Actually, she's not my girlfriend, she's the one I'm looking for, and where did you come up with me and her being together?" he replied. (Although really, he had just answered 2 questions with another one.)

"Well, Suzie saw you two kiss, she told Ai and Mako, and they told me." Impmon said.

"The thing is, I'm looking for Lopmon because she got all upset when I said that we were on a date..."

"So now you're looking for her?"

"Henry told me to go find Lopmon and say sorry."

"Huh, fair enough then, I guess. Wait, did you pass Rika and was she crying, and did she yell at you?"

"Yeah, all three. Why?" Terriermon replied.

"Well, the same thing happened to me. Anyway, good luck finding Lopmon."

"Alright, thanks." And so he set off, in search of Lopmon. He heard a faint sound of sobbing in the distance. He was pretty sure that it was Lopmon. So he kept going straight. After a while, he found her. "Hey Lopmon, are you okay? I just wanna say, that I'm really, really, sorry. Really."

"sob I _don't_ forgive you, so there! Besides, I know you'd _never_ say sorry of your own accord, did Henry _tell_ you to apoligize?sob" she said.

"Well, yeah, but I really do mean it, just because I was told to say it doesn't make it any less sincere, does it?"

"_**YES IT DOES!! I KNOW YOU DON'T MEAN IT AT ALL, AND YOU'RE JUST SAYING IT!!" **_ she screamed. Then, she pushed him over, and started kicking him really, _really_ hard.

"sob Lopmon, stop it, please! sob You're really hurting me! sob Seriously!"

"Well who's crying now,_** CRYBABY**_ ?!"

Impmon was watching from what seemed to him like a safe distance, and he was seriously wondering what the heck was wrong with Lopmon.

"Wow, Lopmon's gone completely crazy..."

That was proven when Lopmon stopped kicking Terriermon, broke down crying, then pulled Terriermon into a teary kiss. Impmon was almost wetting himself laughing silently at the look on Terriermon's face. He ran off to tell Henry what happened. (He figured it would make a funny story.)

But what he saw not too far after shocked him so much he almost fainted. _Henry and Rika were making out!!_ He wondered what could have possibly happened to cause this to happen, then he spotted Ai and Mako playing with Suzie, and went to relate to them his experiences.

Back with Terriermon and Lopmon, Lopmon had regained her sanity, had forgiven Terriermon, who was quite freaked out, and she was now apoligizing profusely.

"L-Lopmon, its o-okay I-I f-forgive you..."Terriermon said, shaking.

"Alright then, lets go back!" she said.

"Alright..." So, they started walking back, only to discover Henry and Rika! Terriermon screamed like a girl and fainted. Lopmon just stood, frozen, and wet herself. "Well , that figures..." she mumbled.

"scream!! WE'VE BEEN DISCOVERED!!" yelled Rika.

Henry just said; "Oh-no... What did I just do...?"

Rika calmed down a bit, (just a bit, mind you) "Did_ I_ just scream? Did I just _scream_? Did _I_ just _scream_?" She looked around a little, saw her mother looking for her, and ran.

Terriermon just woke up; "Henry, why were you kissing Rika?"

"I don't know... Something just came over me, I saw her there, crying, and I went to try and comfort her and... It just happened."

"Well way to comfort her, Loverboy!" Terriermon yelled.

"Sshh, not so loud..."Henry whispered. However, it was wasted, because Terriermon was on the ground in hysterics, and Lopmon was desperately trying to hold them in. She couldn't, and started laughing just as much as Terriermon, leaving Henry there blushing madly, wishing that they'd be quiet.

Well, after forever , we reach the end of a very long chapter 3. Anyways, don't forget, 1, to review, 2, to tell me what XD means, and 3, if there's something you want to happen in a future chapter, tell me and there a good chance it'll happen. Oh, and I realise Rika was quite out of character, and Lopmon might have been aswell, tell me if anyone else was, I mean, this made sense to me last night... just tell me stuff, okay?


	4. Chaotic household

OK, before we start chapter 4, I wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed! Yay, you if you reviewed! And if you didn't, yay you, anyway! Alright, this time, I've decided to get some muses. (You know, the guys that are talking to you at the start and end of every chapter.) So, out you guys come!

Terriermon: Why do_ we_ have to be your muses?

Me: Because you're so _cute_!

Lopmon: Well I quite like it here.

Me: Anyways, I have _2_ missions for you this time! 1, Can someone tell me what character bashing is? You did great with the XD thing. (Turns out it's a smiley face) and 2, Read Character's lounge by Tshk. Please? Lopmon, do the disclaimer!

Lopmon: Rainbow doesn't own anyone, or anything. Not even us.

Terriermon: Yeah, I fell asleep at home and woke up here... oh well, at least I've got the story as entertainment.

Chaotic household by Rainbow 35!

Things were becoming very chaotic in the Wong household lately, what with Lopmon frequently going into tantrums, breaking things, throwing things, and yelling at everyone that tried to stop her. Adding to the confusion, sometimes Jaarin would come along, whisper something in Lopmon's ear, and she would calm down, and happily skip along after Jaarin. Leaving everyone else wondering what on earth she had just said. So, today was no different, except everyone was getting a bit tired of Lopmon acting like that. Her and Suzie were currently engaged in a shouting competition/argument.

"Be quiet!"

"No, you be quiet!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"**NO, YOU SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE-"**

"Aaaaaahhhhh!! (sob) Lopmon yelled! (sob) and she said shut up! (sob) and almost **CALLED** ME SOMETHING!! Waaaaaaaahhhhh!!"

Needless to say, that was the end of that argument, as everyone rushed to either comfort Suzie, or restrain Lopmon. Lopmon then broke down in tears, and Terriermon attempted to comfort her.

"Lopmon, don't cry. It's okay. Although, the whole world would be a lot happier if you'd calm down a bit , sometimes. I mean seriously, Suzie's only little, and you made her cry. You made me cry, too once. Really, Lopmon, what's wrong with you?" asked Teriermon.

"Well, I guess I could tell you," she whispered. Then she whispered in his ear for a bit.

"Oh, what's that, then?" Terriermon asked. She whispered some more.

"Is it gonna be over soon, then?" he asked her.

"Uh huh."

"Great!" Then Jaarin came over and whispered something to Lopmon.

"Not bad," she replied. "About 3 days or so, about 3 a day."

"That's pretty good, then." Said Jaarin. Terriermon, much as he tried, couldn't figure out what on earth the two were talking about. Sure, he now knew why Lopmon was acting so weird, but that didn't mean he knew what she meant by 'About 3 days or so, about 3 a day'.

" 3 a day for 3 days..." he thought, still trying to figure it out. A few hours later, he was still thinking about it. "Terriermon! Wake up! You've obviously been thinking about something all day, what is it?" asked Henry.

"Well..." Terriermon explained the whole story to him.

"Yeah, I think I know what they were talking about, but you;re too young to know."

"Too young?! I'm eight years old!" yelled Terriermon.

"Exactly." Terriermon went and sulked.

The next day, (yeah I know, time passing quite fast, I'm making this up as I go along) Lopmon had miraculously returned to normal. "Yay, Lopmon's back, Lopmon's back!" Suzie was overjoyed that there would be no more yelling. Terriermon was glad that he could watch TV again without Lopmon constantly drowning it out.

"Hey Terriermon, what are you watching?" asked Lopmon.

"Horror movies." He replied. Just then a zombie appeared onscreen, Terriermon grinned happily, until Lopmon basically ducked for cover, and started crying quietly.

"Lopmon, what's wrong, are you scared?"

"Yes, could you please turn it off?" she said, still covering her eyes.

Terriermon put on something less scary and gave Lopmon the remote. She changed it to a channel that had a pink background, with lots of flowers floating around, with classical music playing. It was advertising organic make-up sets. "Aw, man, what channel is this? It's a girl channel, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you don't mind, do you?" asked Lopmon.

"Weirdly enough, no. Usually I hate girly channels."

"Oh well! Maybe you're okay with it because I like it."

"..." Terriermon thought to himself. Maybe she was right! He usually couldn't stand those girl channels. But now, a stupid show about flowers was on, and he didn't mind one bit. 'Maybe it_ is_ because Lopmon likes it. I love watching horror movies, but I turned it off, and gave her the remote, and I didn't even say anything when she put on a girl channel... Oh man, I think I'm in love, or something!!' Meanwhile, Lopmon was getting excited as they talked about roses.

"This is weird! Flowers are boring, and I can leave anytime I want, and yet I'm still sitting here, watching you watch a show about boring flowers!" Said Terriermon out loud.

"Maybe it's because you like seeing me happy." Lopmon suggested.

Terriermon freaked out at that, and ran to Henry who was in his room, reading a magazine. When Terriermon came in, Henry quickly shoved said magazine under the bed.

"Help, I think I'm- What were you reading?"

Henry blushed. "Nothing..."

Terriermon smiled at that. "Oh yeah, then why are you blushing?"

"Uh... because..." However Terriermon was quick and dived under the bed to grab the magazine.

"Discovery _Girls_?!"

Henry blushed even more. "Uh, now how did that get there?"

Terriermon had dropped the magazine, and was laughing his head off. "Ha ha ha, Henry reads _girl_ magazines! Ha ha ha ha!!"

"Um, anyway, what was it you came in here for?"

"Oh yeah," Terriermon remembered suddenly. " I think I'm in love with Lopmon." And he went on to explain his reasons.

"Aw, that is so cute! Are you gonna tell her how you feel?"

Terriermon was kind of shocked at that. "WHAT?! I couldn't possibly do that!"

"Well, you never know until you try. Don't worry, okay? Momentai."

"Henry, that may have made me feel better, _but that's still my word_!" However, it had clearly made him feel a lot better, as he was smiling now. "Alright," he said "I'll give it a shot."

Yay! Cliffhanger or what? Anyways chapter 5 will be along soon, and don't forget your missions!

Terriermon: Tell Rainbow what character bashing is.

Lopmon: And read Character's lounge by Tshk! It's good!

Me: Alright, bye-bye from us, and keep looking out for chapter 5, it could appear tomorrow! Or next week, depends.


	5. Terriermon expresses his love

Alright! Here's ... CHAPTER 5!! Well, it will be soon.

Lopmon: It wasn't that long ago that you wrote chapter 4, was it?

Me: Nope, people like people who update frequently.

Terriermon: Rainbow doesn't own digimon, so let's get on with the story already! I'm bored!

Me: But I don't know what the chapter's called!

Terriermon: Make something up! Lets go!!

Me: Well, _someone's_ in a hurry. Anyways, I'll just make something up then.

Terriermon expresses his love by Rainbow35!

Terriermon went to go find Lopmon to go tell her how he felt. He couldn't come up with how to say it, though. 'Lopmon, I love you.' Was a little too much, but he couldn't come up with anything else. He decided to just give up. "Sigh... What should I do? Too bad I can't just ask Lopmon what to tell her... Wait, that's it! Jaarin's a girl, and she seems to know Lopmon pretty well, I'll go ask her! Man, I hope nobody heard that, seeing as I just said it out loud..." Fortunatly, no one seemed to have heard. So, off he went to ask Jaarin.

When he got there, she was on the phone. "Seriously Becky, he's not good enough for you- hang on, I gotta go..."

"Hey Jaarin, could you help me with something?" asked Terriermon nervously.

"Sure thing, what is it?"

"Weeeellll, uh, well, um, uh, okay, I like Lopmon, well okay, I practically _love_ her. But, I don't know how to say it. 'Lopmon I love you' isn't that great, _love_ is a bit of a strong word."

"Aw, that's so cute! How about I tell her for you?" offered Jaarin.

"Nuh-uh, if you do that, then Lopmon might think that I'm a coward! I'm gonna do it myself, just tell me how to do it."

"Alright then, what you should say to her is: 'Lopmon, I like you a lot, as more than a friend.' But you might wanna rehearse it a bit first."

"Okay, then. I'll start rehearsing it right now! Thanks lots, Jaarin!" And with that, Terriermon ran off to find Lopmon. All the while, going over and over it in his head.

"Hi Terriermon. Whatcha doin'?"

"AAHH!! Lopmon!! I-I I was kinda looking f-for y-you..." stammered Terriermon.

"Huh, how come? Or were you just wondering where I was?"

"Well, um, uh... I... I wanted to tell you something..." Terriermon was extremely nervous. Sure, he kinda knew what he was going to say, but _how_ was he going to say it?

"I... uh...I... (sob) I don't know anymore! (sob) Sorry, Lopmon...(sob)" He couldn't help it anymore, he just broke down into tears.

"Terriermon... what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Because I know you didn't... Come on, don't cry... Aw, come here..." And she pulled him into a hug. Terriermon continued to cry, but he didn't exactly know why either. All he knew was; he couldn't say it. He just couldn't say it. Try as he might, he_ could not_ say it.

"(sob) Lopmon...(sob) ask Jaarin...(sob)"

"Aww, it's alright, don't cry. Look, here's Henry. You go over there and try to cheer up, and I'll go ask Jaarin, 'kay?"Lopmon said. Lopmon went to ask Jaarin, and Terriermon went over to Henry.

"Hey, Terriermon, what happened? It doesn't seem like that went well."

"The thing is, I couldn't say it. I tried, but I wasn't able to make myself say it..."he said.

"Aw, you poor thing."

"So, Henry, what are you doing?"Terriermon asked.

" I'm gonna call Rika... Don't tell anyone, okay?" replied Henry quietly. Right on cue, Lopmon ran up to Terriermon, and hugged him.

"Terriermon... do you really feel that way about me?" Lopmon asked, full of hope.

"Well, uh, em, uh, well, um, ah, y-yeah..." Terriermon said nervously.

"**YOU DO?! (SCREAM!!) COOL!! **OH MY GOD, OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD, you _really_ feel that way about me?! That is so cool! I love you too!! Seriously! ...Uhm, sorry, I guess I went a little overboard..."

"Ah, yeah, you think? Wait... you love me too? YAY!!" Yelled Terriermon, (Though not half as loud as Lopmon did.)

"I love you, Terriermon."

"I love you too, Lopmon."

They then took that moment to kiss each other with a degree of passion. (Don't worry, they kept their mouths closed!) Just that second, Suzie ran into the room, and upon seeing Terriermon and Lopmon, yelled: "Yay! You may kiss the bride!!"

Henry looked at the scene and said: "Aw man, a happy ending for everyone except me.

THE END

Woo-hoo! It's finally finished! Of course, I think a whole lot of movies end somewhat like that... Oh, well!

Lopmon: (sob) What an emotional story... (sob)

Terriermon: That's it?! And besides; what about Henry? He deserves a happy ending too!

Me: Okay, if people want me to, I'll do a sequel where Henry gets a happy ending, too, okay?

Terriermon: Okay, then!

Lopmon: Will we be in it?

Me: Of course! But I'm only gonna do it if people want me to. There will be a poll thingy on my profile, or they can just say.

Lopmon: Didn't you promise something to 90MLLu?

Me: Oh yeah, I promised 90MLLu a moral to this story, well okay, it was meant to be for chapter 4, but I forgot. Anyways, here it is: Being in love makes you able to tolerate things that you can't normally.

Terriermon: Or, it could be: If you can't tell someone you love them, get someone else to do it for you.

Me: Alright, now you, the people sitting at their computers reading this, please tell me what you thought, tell me if you want a sequel, and tell me whose moral was better, mine, or Terriermon's. Alright? Thank you!


End file.
